I.R.I.S.
I.R.I.S. (Infinity Retinal Intelligence System) is the device created by M.A.T.A. agents and it is now used by Ali. History The I.R.I.S. was an abandoned and discontinued project in M.A.T.A. until it was stolen by Dos and Trez. Dos gave the I.R.I.S. to Wak Musang for safekeeping until one of their agents arrived to retrieve it by using the code "Tempoyak Udang". When Ali ordered tempoyak udang literally, he thought he was the agent and gave him a lunch box containing the I.R.I.S. free of charge. The I.R.I.S. activated its tracking signal, allowing Dos and Trez to hunt Ali down. Bakar, an agent of M.A.T.A. and the uncle of Ali, went to protect Ali from Dos and Trez. During the fight between Bakar, Dos and Trez, Ali accidentally activated the I.R.I.S. and used it against Dos and Trez. He used the I.R.I.S. until it used up the energy from his body as a power source. Ali collapsed and the I.R.I.S. returned to its original state and fell off. Bakar tried to use it but failed. After Dos and Trez fled, Ali was taken to the M.A.T.A. headquarters and Jenny explained the I.R.I.S. to Ali. General Rama at first wanted to eliminate Ali after knowing too much about M.A.T.A. and using the I.R.I.S. accidentally. However, Jenny suggested that Ali be sent to missions and used the I.R.I.S. so they can improvise it until she can extract Ali's DNA from it. General Rama accepted her suggestion and recruited Ali as an agent in M.A.T.A. How It Works The I.R.I.S. is activated by a button resembling the official Meta Advance Tactical Agency logo. It scans a person's irises. If it matches to its user, it transforms into a visor for the user to wear. Abilities *Analyzes fighting styles of opponents and guides the user to defeat them. *Analyzes surroundings to warn the user for hazards and incoming danger or help the user to warn his or her friends who are in danger. *Guides the user to fight, defend or escape. *Gives options for the user to defeat opponents or to escape. *Night vision. *X-ray vision. *Identifies passwords and codes. *Guides the user to disable wiring systems. *Synces with any gadgets to enable the user to control them based on the information obtained from the I.R.I.S. *Helps the user to identify hidden or missing objects by restoring memory. *Scan objects for insider information of a person (gender, age, height, nationality, mood, hair colour, skin colour eye colour, etc.) or object (car license, type of objects, usage of objects, etc.) *'OVERRIDE MODE': The I.R.I.S will activate this mode when it reaches 100% efficiency and when the user is in grave danger. It is only used in the last resort. The OVERRIDE MODE enables the I.R.I.S. to hack into all of the nearby technologies and control them (like disabling some traps to enable the user to escape easily but activates them to attack enemies, making some auto weapons to go against their own team, etc.) **The real OVERRIDE MODE is actually the mode when the I.R.I.S. completely takes over the user's mind and body. The I.R.I.S. will use its user to fight its opponents until its body energy wears off. This can only be activated when the user feels an overwhelming emotion (like Ali was overwhelmed when he saw Uno severely injured Bakar until he's unconscious). Trivia *The I.R.I.S. can only be activated by Ali because it has synced with his irises. Hence, other people cannot activate and use it because every human has their own unique irises. *The I.R.I.S.'s weakness is that it is powered by the user's energy. The longer period the user uses the I.R.I.S., the more energy will be drained from the user, making him exhausted and the I.R.I.S. to gradually be low in power. *Breakdown of the meaning of I.R.I.S.: **''Infinity'': The I.R.I.S. can scan everything in its surroundings and give many possible suggestions for the user. **''Retinal'': The I.R.I.S. scans a person's irises to identify its user. **''Intelligence System'': It uses artificial intelligence for decision-making. *Ali is currently the only person who can activate the I.R.I.S. *The I.R.I.S. is similar to the Omnitrix in Ben 10 due to its circular shape and its ability to sync with a person's DNA. *As revealed by Jenny in "MISSION: POTENTIAL", the I.R.I.S. uses the brain's nerve impulses to gather data by sight and analyze them. *Rizwan and Jenny wonder that the IRIS OVERRIDE MODE results in the project I.R.I.S. to be abandoned. Gallery MATA Secret Files - 1.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-28-16h32m49s296.png 59.jpg|Blueprint of I.R.I.S. Ejen Ali IRIS Icon.jpg Ali Using IRIS.jpg Category:Gadgets